The Long Road To Our Beggining
by SVUlover
Summary: Looks like we made it look how far we've come, we mighta took the long way, we knew we'd get there someday they said, 'I bet they'll never make it', but just look at us holding on, we're still together going strong-Shania Twain Deadly Obsessions Prequel
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I was writing a sequel, and I am. I promise. But one of my close friend's (I'm sure many of you know her. No Ifs Ands or Maybes?) birthday is coming up (July 21) and she loves Jiley, and was a fan of Deadly Obsessions. It's kind of impossible for me to buy her a present, so I decided to write her something. Her actual legit present is going to be the third and last chapter of this (Its a three shot), but the whole thing is dediated to her because i most likley would not have written this if i didn't get the idea. Soooo...enjoy!**

**NOTE: This takes place BEFORE Deadly Obsessions, for those of you who don't know what prequel means. **

**

* * *

**

_November 23rd, 2014_

The newly twenty-two year old Miley Stewart was sleeping soundly at nine o'clock in the morning on Monday, November 23rd. It was two thousand fourteen, the day of her twenty second birthday.

Just as the digital clock changed from nine o'clock to nine-oh-one, the alarm Miley had been sure she'd turned off the night before, started beeping loudly. Pulling the now angry Miley from her sleep, she slammed a fist on to the snooze button, saying curse words under her breath.

Then, at precisely nine-oh-three, her intercom came on. '_Ms. Stewart, there's a visitor for you.'_

"Jake." She snarled under her breath, getting out of bed. Her boyfriend had left after she'd fallen asleep, which meant he'd obviously set the alarm.

But it wouldn't be Jake at the door – he was well known by the security at her Malibu apartment complex, and he also had a key. He'd just come right in.

She pulled her pink silk, knee-length robe on over her tank top and cotton shorts, and got to the foyer just as the knock sounded.

Pulling it open, she was met by a delivery guy.

"Good morning, Ms. Stewart, sign here please." He said, holding out a clip board.

She signed where he indicated, and he handed her the crystal vase with two dozen red roses in it, and a large pink bow around the neck of the vase, a white envelope slid in the bow.

"Thank you," Miley said, setting the flowers down on the table in her foyer. "If you wait I can go grab a tip..."

"No need, Ms. Stewart, it's all taken care of. Have a wonderful day." He smiled and left.

After shutting the door, she grabbed the vase and took it to the living room, setting it on the coffee table. She pulled the card out, and opened it.

_Miley, _

_First, I apologize for turning your alarm on, but I had to. You can punish me later ;). I hope you love the flowers, and now, in honor of your birthday, we're going to play a game. _

_At the bottom of this card – DON'T LOOK YET – is your first clue. The clue will lead you to your first destination, where you'll find a few things. Follow the instructions and all will be fine. _

_Happy birthday, Miles – I love you, very, very much. _

_Have fun, and I'll see you soon. _

_Love, _

_Jake_

_PS: Here's your clue: Go to where one of the best days of my life happened._

Miley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Couldn't he beat least a _little_ more descriptive?

Deciding to mull it over, she set it on the table, and went in to her room, walking through to the bathroom.

She took a nice hot shower, then got out and pulled the new dress she'd gotten well shopping with Lily last week out of her closet. It was short sleeved and black, with sewing too look like it was tiered. The hem fell to just above her knees.

She also put on a necklace Jake had given to her, and a set of silver bangles.

Her hair dried by the air in to pretty waves, and so after applying a light layer of make-up, she slid some comfortable heels on, and grabbed her phone and the card, and put them in her purse.

Still with no earthly idea where she was supposed to be going, she went to the coffee shop next to her apartment building.

"Good morning, Miley," The daughter of the owner, Melanie said. "Happy birthday." She grinned.

Smiling back, Miley thanked her. "I'll have the..."

But she was cut off, as Melanie held out a to go cup for her. "That handsome boyfriend of yours was in here this earlier this morning. Said you'd be here around this time." She said. Melanie was sixteen, and her family had just moved here from Italy a while ago. "He also said to tell you not to over think it."

Miley smiled, and dropped a five dollar bill in to the tip cup, and waved, "Thanks Melanie!" She said, grabbing the coffee, and running out of the building, the the parking deck for her apartment building. Getting in to her car, she took a sip of the coffee. Jake knew her well: Her caramel latte was just perfect.

After setting the coffee safely in the cup holder in her Mercedes, she took off for the place that was now clear to her.

--

It had been years since Miley had been inside of Seaview Middle school, but it was till the same. The linoleum floors, the fluorescent lights.

If it hadn't been for Melanie's message, she wouldn't have thought of this. But Jake had always said, one of the best days of his life had been the day he and Miley had met, and they'd met here, at Seaview middle.

After getting a visitors pass from the front office, she trailed through the halls, coffee cup in hand.

The memories this place held flew around her like ghosts.

She arrived at the classroom that was still Mr. Correlli's, where Jake had first walked in to her life.

She knocked, and he looked up through the window, and smiled, waving her in.

His class of eighth graders looked tickled pink. These were the once four and five year olds who had loved Hannah Montana, and the secret had been let out about two years ago. And it was Jake Ryan's girlfriend. For the boys...well Miley wasn't ugly at all.

"Ms. Stewart, it's been a long time." Mr. Correlli said, smiling.

"It has," Miley smiled.

"See kids, I told you she was my old student!" He said.

After signing some autographs for the kids, she returned to Mr. Correlli. "So, Mr. Correlli...you wouldn't have happened to have seen Jake lately, have you?"

He smiled, and held her a yellow manila envelope. "It was nice to see you, Miley...and good luck with that hunt."

She grinned, and took it, "Thank you! Bye everyone!" She called, leaving the room.

Back in her car, she flipped it over. On the envelope, a piece of white paper had been stapled to it. The word 'WILL' was printed on it in large letters.

Opening the envelope, she pulled out a piece of paper.

_'You got the first clue, this one should be easier: Where our yelling turned in to something more.'_

Miley instantly remembered: Many years ago, after yelling back and fourth at each other, he'd kissed her for the first time.

She got in her car, and sped off towards Rico's.

--

The beach side snack shack that Miley and her friends had spent many of their days at was still standing in its original home.

Rico had expanded, he had them all over California now, but this one remained his home. He lived not far, and was often here.

But when Miley got there, all she saw was two of him employees, working.

Walking over there, she asked the guy, "Hi...is there anything here for a Miley?"

He nodded, and handed her another envelope. "And this, is on the house." He added, handing her a smoothie...strawberry banana, her favorite. "From Rico," He explained.

Miley shrugged. "Tell him thanks!" She called, thankful – her coffee was long gone.

Back in her car, after sipping the sweet cold goodness, she looked at the envelope.

The word 'YOU' was written in large letters.

"Will you..." Miley mumbled, pulling out the paper inside.

_'Now you're heading for your final destination: We've gotten caught here by a certain someone many times.'_

Again, she instantly knew her destination: Her childhood home, where her father had caught her and Jake getting friendly more times then she could count. No, they hadn't had sex, but they did make out very intensely.

She knew that Jake wanted to take it all the way but he was a gentleman, and respected her wishes without complaint. To her anyways. He may be complaining to Oliver behind her back – guys talked about that kind of thing, right?

She left her car on the beach parking lot, and walked back past Rico's, taking the short walk to her father's home.

She opened the door, to find about twenty five people in her father's living room and kitchen. There were balloons, streamers, and confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MILEY!" was yelled at her.

And there was Jake: tall, blond, handsome, and grinning triumphantly at her. "I got you!" He said happily, moving forward to kiss her on the mouth. "Happy birthday, baby." He smiled, hands resting on her hips.

"You...you planned this for me?" She asked.

"Well, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, and your dad helped. But it was my idea!"

"Awww," She said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!" She said, hugging Lily after Jake, then hugging and kissing on the cheek Oliver, and then her brother and father.

There was a lot of people there, from Rico to Sarah.

"Traci made me promise I'd bring you to her house later." Jake said. "I think she planned a big party."

"She did." Lily said, "She invited me and Oliver – I'm sure reluctantly."

Miley shook her head, and turned to Jake. "What's the rest of the words, Jake?" She asked. "I got a 'WILL' and a 'YOU.' Will I what?" She questioned.

He took her shoulders, and turned her to face in the direction of a banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Miley!"

Rico pulled a string, and another banner fell over it, covering it.

The banner now read, 'Marry Me, Miley?"

"Will you Marry me, Miley." Miley said softly. "I-is this some kind of joke?" She asked, turning around to look at Jake...to find him down on one knee, holding a black velvet box, opened to reveal a silver ring. There was a diamond in the center, and tiny diamonds going down the band. On each side of the big diamond, in between the tiny normal diamonds, there was a tiny pink diamond.

Her hand rose to her mouth, which had dropped open.

"Jake..." She managed to breathe out.

"We've been through so much, Miles..." He whispered. "We've made it through that, we can make it through anything. Do me the honor of becoming my wife...and marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Miley's face as she began to nod. "Yes...Yes Jake, of course. I'd love to be your wife."

He grinned, pulling the ring from it's cushioned box and she held out her left hand.

With a smile bigger then ever seen on his face before, he slid the ring on to her ring finger; a perfect fit.

Standing on two legs now, he reached up to wipe tears away, before she threw her arms around her neck. He held her tightly, lifting her up and spinning her around as everyone around them clapped, Oliver and Jackson whistling as Jake kissed her deeply. Well...almost everyone clapped, but Miley was too happy kissing and hugging Jake, and showing all her friends her new ring to notice her father wasn't the least bit happy.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Thanks**

**-Jen  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Just a warning: The third and FINAL chapter will not be posted until_ July 21_. The day of my friends birthday. So read and review this please! And stay tuned.**

**This chapter has lots going on. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Miley sat angrily in her car, as Jake drove it back to her place so she could get ready for the party Traci was throwing for her. After the Hannah secret had been revealed, Traci had quickly accepted Miley.

The ending of the party at her father's house had not gone well.

_Flashback_

_Amid all the squealing, congratulating, and looking at the new ring on her finger with her girl friends, Miley didn't notice her father had stepped out on to the porch until after people began to leave. _

_She stepped out. "Daddy?" She asked. _

_He turned to look at her. "Hey."_

_"What's wrong?" She asked, stepping up beside him. _

_"I didn't know Jake was planning on convincing you to make the biggest mistake of your life." Robbie said shortly. _

_Miley stopped in her tracks. "E-excuse me?" Miley managed to say, looking at her father. _

_"You heard me, Miley. I didn't know Jake was proposing. With that rock who could say no?" _

_Miley's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to insinuate something, dad? Are you calling me a gold digger? Because that's low, really low, to call your own child a gold digger. I have plenty of my own money, I don't need Jakes. I love Jake." She hissed angrily. _

_"You think you love him now, Miley. Marriage changes everything, especially with that." _

_"What is 'that' Dad?!" Miley shrieked. "Jake?! I love Jake! I love him more then _anything_! And I don't care what you say this time!" _

_"What else is new when it comes to that boy, Miley Ray?!" He yelled back at her. "Why are you marrying him?! Are you pregnant?!" _

_"No, dad, I am not pregnant! We haven't even had sex! If you must know, I'm a virgin!" She yelled. _

_"Really didn't want to know that about my little sister." Jackson stated inside, where only he, Oliver, Lily, and Jake remained. "But kind of glad to know you haven't knocked her up." _

_Outside, Robbie shook his head. "Like I believe that, you being with him." _

_Miley was crying by this time, and she took a moment to cool down, before with a forced air of calm, she said, "I'm sorry you think so lowly of me, Dad. And that you think so lowly of Jake. But the fact of the matter is I love Jake...and although I'd much rather have you're blessing, I'm marrying him even if it means Jackson or Oliver have to walk me down the aisle. Goodbye, dad." She said, then walked back in tot he house, grabbed her purse, and left, calling out for Jake as she went. _

_EFB_

Miley now sat in the passenger seat of her car (Jake had gotten a ride To Robbie Ray's house with Oliver and Lily) as Jake drove towards her apartment.

"Miley," He said softly before she could get out when they reached the building. "You don't have to fight with your father for me."

"Yes I do." Miley said, getting out of the car.

Jake quickly followed her, catching up with her in the elevator in the lobby.

Gently pressing her up against the wall of the elevator, which was thankfully empty other then them, he said softly, "I don't want to ruin your relationship with him."

"You aren't, Jake. He is. He's ruining my relationship with him." Miley said, as Jake wiped her tears away.

Before he could speak, she put a finger to his mouth. "He'll come around eventually. And If he doesn't, I'll ask Jackson to walk me. I don't think he's siding with dad on this, but if he is, I'll ask Oliver. I know he'll walk me down the aisle. It's fine Jake. This is what I want." She said softly, as the elevator got to her floor. "I know it is."

Stepping off of the elevator, he kissed her lightly. "If you're sure." He said

"I am." She nodded, as they arrived at her apartment door, she lent against the door, and he kissed her again, more intensely this time.

"Ok," Jake breathed, pulling away,

Miley smiled, kissing him lightly, before unlocking her door.

Walking in to the living room with Jake, she saw the lights dimmed in her dining room.

"What the..." She muttered, walking in there to see a table set, with candles, and food waiting. She turned to Jake.

He grinned. "I know people. Traci's party for you doesn't start till eight. It's only four."

"Aww," Miley said, putting her purse down and kissing him. "Thank you."

Jake held out a chair for her and she sat, he sat next to her.

An hour later, once they had finished, they retired to the sofa in the living room.

Miley sat on Jake's lap, her legs stretching out on the sofa, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Her left hand rested in her lap, and she looked down at it.

"What're you thinking about?" Jake whispered, sliding his hand under hers, their fingers lacing together.

"Life," Miley answered simply, looking at their intertwined hands.

Jake pressed a kiss to her temple before saying, "It's pretty surreal isn't it?"

"Yea. When I first met you, I hated you. Here we are engaged." she said, smiling up at him.

"You didn't really hate me." He stated. "You were in love with this sex god that is me just like everyone else."

Raising her eyebrows she asked, "Sex god? Really Jake?"

He grinned, nodding. "I'm so amazingly sexy. And you know it."

"That I do," She said, kissing him again.

And hour and a half (which involved some heavy kissing, roaming hands, the removal of Jake's shirt, and Miley receiving some marks on her neck) later, the couple separated themselves to get dressed.

Miley threw a bag out of her room to Jake. "Where that shirt and tie with the jeans you have on." She told him, sticking her head out. "I already tied the tie for you." She said, before disappearing back in to her room. The door remained open, and she called, "How long is this party?"

"I think Traci said from eight to whenever. Why?" Jake called back, as he buttoned up the black shirt Miley had thrown at him.

"Just wondering!" She called back.

Jake finished buttoning his shirt, and put the silver tie over his head, and put it on correctly, then sat on the couch again, and turned on the TV, knowing she wouldn't be ready for a while.

He was right, for she didn't come out for another forty-five minutes.

At seven fifteen, she stepped out, in black peep toe pumps, with her hair curled. Her make up was done, but Jake couldn't see her dress, as she was wearing her pink robe over it. Sitting on his lap, she gathered her hair and held it up and he closed the clasp on the halter of the dress she wore underneath the robe.

"Nice dress, babe. It looks so much like that robe you wear!"

"Haha, very funny. I didn't want my make up to get on the dress." She said, slipping the robe off.

Jake's eyes popped out of his head.

He didn't know if what she was wearing could be called a dress. It was more of a somewhat long shirt. The scoop neck was very low, and he could tell quite plainly she had no bra on as he had an ample sight of her cleavage. The hem of the 'dress' came down _maybe_ two and a half inches past her behind. Rhinestones were along the bottom hem and the scoop neck, as well as the strings holding the dress up.

"That...what...you..." Jake stuttered, then groaned, "When you wear things like that it doesn't make the no sex thing very easy, Miley." Stepping closer to her, taking her hand and turning her three hundred sixty degrees he asked, "Is that even a dress? It looks more like one of those shirts you wear with leggings! I mean I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't wear but I don't think I'm very comfortable taking you to a club where many friends and probably people we barley know will be, namely the drunk guys!" He sputtered.

Miley put on a hurt face. "You mean I don't look good?"

"No! Of course I don't mean that!" Jake sputtered, eyes scanning her body "You look...wow. Amazing! It's just...the drunk guys...and the paparazzi...and..." He broke off as Miley started giggling.

"Don't explode Jake," She said through her laughter, "I'm not really wearing this."

"Huh?"

"I have another dress. Lily saw this and made me get it to see what would happen." Miley said, doubling over laughing. "I'm going to go change."

Before he could respond, she disappeared.

She came out about two minutes later, in a glittery black halter dress. The hem was longer and the dress wasn't skin tight.

"That was very naughty, Miley." Jake said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She giggled again. "That's your punishment for turning my alarm on this morning."

"Well I still have to get you back for that. And by the way...you can wear that 'dress' for me anytime you want." He said in her ear.

She smirked. "Maybe I'll bring it on the honeymoon," She winked, turning around, and lifting her hair again. "Tie me up, please."

Smirking, Jake turned her to look at him, and raising his eyebrows suggestively he said, "I didn't know you were in to that, Miles, but ok!"

Her mouth dropped open, and she smacked his chest. "I didn't mean it like that you pervert!" She squealed.

He laughed, motioning her to turn around again, and he tied the halter top together.

Once he finished, he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her back against him. Pressing his lips to her bare shoulder and up her shoulder to her neck, he whispered, "I'm sorry, but you asked for it."

"Jake," She said, "I already have enough of your marks of love on my neck. Should I use the curling iron excuse again?"

Jake mulled it over. "You think they'll buy it?"

"Probably not but it's worth a shot!" Miley said, then paused. "Are you driving?" She asked, grabbing Jake's wallet from his pocket and shoving her license in there, and then putting that, along with her apartment key in to his pocket. She put her phone in her strapless bra.

"I'll drive you car...my car isn't here. I assume I'm the designated driver tonight?"

"It's my birthday," She said, tapping his nose, before kissing his lips. "It's the least you could do."

"Fiiiiiine," Jake drawled, "But please don't get wasted. I hate puke."

Miley promised him she wouldn't. She really had no intention of even getting drunk. Not tonight.

--

The nightclub Traci had rented in LA was packed, Jake and Miley saw when they arrived.

A bouncer walked forward immediately, talking in to a walkie talkie before he opened Miley's door and helped her out.

Jake gave the car tot he valet, and walked to Miley's side. She had slipped her ring off before getting out of the car, and held it so the paparazzi warming outside would not see it.

"_Miley, Jake, could you hold for a moment please!" _

_"Miley, Jake, over here!"_

They paused for a few pictures, before, his hand on the small of her back, Jake led her to the bouncer at the door.

There was a line of people trying to get in, and if the names weren't on the list and he let them in, he'd be in trouble.

"Ms. Stewart, Mr. Ryan, go ahead in. And Ms. Stewart...Happy Birthday," He smiled, letting them by.

Miley thanked them, and as soon as they were inside, she slid the ring back on.

They walked down the small hall to he large room that was the nightclub, hands laced together.

As soon as she entered, a large amount of people screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MILEY!"

Traci stood at the front with her second husband, Jarred Hart. He was the rich heir of a multi million dollar business corporation. Husband number one, well, their marriage had taken place at a chapel in Las Vegas. It had lasted about two minutes.

She moved forward, grinning and Miley and Traci did their over-exaggerated kiss thing. "Happy birthday!" She squealed.

"Thank you, Traci! This party is...wow!" Miley said, grinning.

She smiled, "Oh it's nothing, that's what BFFs are for!" She said. "Jake!" She then exclaimed, seeing Jake with Miley.

"Hi, Trace." He said, hugging her and kissing her cheek, before returning to Miley's side.

"Jake, come visit with some old friends!" One of Jake's old co stars said, pulling Jake away.

The girls crowded around Miley, including Lily who fought her way to Miley's side.

"How was the party with the fam?" Traci drawled.

"Great!" Miley said, not thinking about her father. "I also have some news..." Miley grinned.

"What?!" Traci squealed.

Miley held up her left hand. "Jake and I are getting married!" She squealed.

Traci grabbed her hand, "Oh my god! It's beautiful! How did he do it, tell me _everything_!"

After Miley had told the story, Jake came back, and Miley drug him to the dance floor.

A couple of loud hours later (which included dancing in a way that again, made the no sex thing difficult for Jake) Miley found herself back int eh passenger seat of her car.

Both Miley and Jake had had only two drinks.

"That was fun." Miley said, "I needed that."

Jake smiled, "I'm glad you had fun. Where're we going?"

"Your place." Miley stated.

Her heart began beating faster again, nervous.

The ride to his Los Angeles apartment was silent.

They got there, and headed up to his apartment. In the elevator, Miley bent down, taking her heels off. "My feet hurt." She stated.

Jake grinned, scooping her up in his arms.

Miley laughed, put put her arms around his neck, and watched with interest as, after they got off of the elevator, he unlocked his apartment all without putting her down.

He brought her in to his bedroom, and Miley curled up on his bed. She loved it here. Mostly because it reminded her of him.

Jake took off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, as Miley watched.

"So why didn't you drink anymore then you did?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed in his jeans and wife beater to kick his shoes off.

"Because I wanted to remember tonight." Miley said.

"What's tonight?" He asked, confused.

Miley sat up, and moved to kneed behind him. Sliding her hands down his chest so her arms were around his neck, she put her mouth near his ear, and whispered, "I'm ready."

Jake became still. "Really?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." She said surely, pulling the think white wife beater over his head.

He stood and turned around, to look at her.

"The comments...baby I was just kidding..." He said.

"I know." She said back softly, moving up to the top of the bed, pulling on his arms so he climbed on, sitting in front of her. "I'm ready, Jake."

"I thought you said you wanted to wait until we got married..."

"I said until I was ready." Miley whispered, pulling him closer to her. "I'm ready, Jake. Please."

He pulled her in to a very intense, fiery kiss, as he gently pulled her down the bed, so she could lay down. Careful not to put all his weight on her, he got on top of her, never breaking the kiss until he pulled away for a moment, and whispered, urgently, "Are you sure?"

Moving her hands over his abs, up around his back and up to tangle her fingers in his hair, she nodded. "Very sure," She breathed, urgently pulling him in to a kiss.

Their eyes were locked to one another, and he knew she was, and so little by little, they began to discover every part of eachother.

--

When Miley woke around noon, she felt like she could fly. She'd never been more happy in her life. She was euphoric.

The only annoying part was Jake wasn't holding her anymore.

She could see their clothes in random locations of his bedroom. The sheets were long pushed tot he end of the bed, the comforter the only thing covering Miley.

Her body slightly ached, but she knew that was common, and it didn't dampen her mood, not in the least.

She'd never felt so complete.

Her phone began vibrating from beside her on the night stand, and she grabbed it.

It was a text from Lily.

'_Welllllll...?'_

Miley smiled, and thought, before typing out a response.

**'I've never felt so complete or happy in my entire life. You were right – it is one of the most amazing things ever.'**

As soon as the message finished sending, Her phone rang. Her father was calling.

"Hello?" She said curtly in to the phone.

"Miley, sweetie, I want to apologize. I never should have said what I did. I want you to be happy, baby girl, and I'd never miss your wedding in a million years. You have my blessing."

--

Fifteen minutes later, Miley slid out of the bed, after hanging up with her father, and grabbed the button up shirt Jake had been wearing the night before, and slid it on to cover herself, wrapping it around her, and walked out of his room.

Jake was facing away from her, in only boxers at the stove.

She slid up behind him, sliding her arms around his middle from behind, laying her cheek against his bare back.

He grinned, and turned to face her, kissing her. "Good morning." He smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands. "How do you feel?" He asked her. "Honestly."

She placed her hands on his wrists, and smiled. "I've never felt more amazing, or wonderful, or happy, or perfect ever." She said, sliding her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I love you so much, Jake. Lily...When I was thinking about it, I talked to her. She said...there's nothing like it. She said it's one of the best things in the world – physical love with the one you love. Giving yourself completely to that person. And she was right. I don't regret it, Jake. Not one bit."

He tightly held her close, kissing her forehead. "I'm glad. And I agree." He said softly. "I love you so much, Miley Ray. I'm so glad we're spending the rest of our lives together."

"So am I. And My dad called...he gives his blessing."

"Now to just tell My folks." Jake smiled. "If the news hasn't yet. Many people heard your proclamation at that party."

Just then, someone pounded on the door. "LESLIE RYAN HOW DARE YOU GET ENGAGED AND LET YOUR OWN MOTHER FIND OUT FROM A NEWSPAPER!" Christine Ryan's voice screeched.

Jake and Miley locked eyes, and kissed, before doubling over in laughter, and running to Jake's room to put real clothes on.

* * *

**The links to pictures of Miley's dresses (both the one used to play a trick on Jake and the one she really wore) are avalible on my profile. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!**

**-Jen **


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TWINNY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! This is for you, it's only 14 minutes after midnight muaha. I love you and happy sweet sixteeeen!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope this is better then i think it is! Enjoy everyone and read and review! and send No-Ifs-Ands-Or-Maybes birthday wishes!**

* * *

_October 2, 2015_

Jake Ryan had gone to multiple time zones in one day. He had shot three movies at once. He had gone three days straight without sleep. He did all that, but he found that he'd never been more tired then the day he began assisting in the planning of his wedding.

First it was the location. Then it was the date. Then it was the guest lists. Then the invitations. Then the fabric colors, the wedding party, the seating arrangement, the caterers, the cake tasting (which he didn't mind one bit, of course), and on and on. It seemed like it never ended!

As tired as he was, and as bored as he got sometimes, he did like the fact that Miley really did want his opinion – although the multiple times he had to manage fights between his mother and Miley because Miley was turning to Lily, Traci, and her Aunt Dolly and not really including his mother at all got tiring.

After agreeing to set his mother a few tasks, it was over, and while Jake was a little peeved Miley was excluding his mother, he did see where she was coming from.

But now it was time.

Jake was walking her to the hotel room she'd be sharing with Lily, Traci, Jake's sisters Gina, and Colleen, and her cousin, Fiona. Lily was her maid of honor, and Traci, Gina, Colleen, and Fiona were her bridesmaids.

Jake's room was one floor above.

Tomorrow evening, they would walk down the aisle on the beach outside the hotel, they would say 'I Do' as the sunset.

They had a honeymoon suite reserved for tomorrow night, where they'd consummate the marriage and spend their wedding night, before heading for Paris for two weeks as their honeymoon, which Miley still didn't know where they were going.

The couple hadn't made love in a month. Miley and Jake had both agreed to have a sex-free month before the wedding.

He stopped outside the hotel room, and gently pushed her up against the wall, and kissed her slowly and passionately.

Miley slid her hands to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and she kissed him back with just as much passion, just as much need.

When they broke apart, only due to the need of oxygen, Miley groaned in protest, resting her head back against the wall. Jake rested his forehead against hers, grinning like an idiot. "At this time tomorrow, you will be Mrs. Leslie Jacob Ryan."

"Mmhmm," Miley said, her hands against his toned chest. She balled the shirt up in fists, and pulled his face down to hers to kiss him again. "What a loss for women everywhere," She said before kissing him once again, then saying, "And what a win for me."

"You've got two minutes before I pull you in this room with whatever force necessary Miley Ray Stewart!" Lily called thorough the door.

Miley ignored her, and continued to kiss Jake, her legs were now locked around his waist and he was holding her up with a combination of his arms and pressing her up against the wall.

He reluctantly pulled away, and didn't give in when Miley again groaned in protest and tried to pull his lips back to hers, and undoing some of the buttons on his shirt in the process.

"Baby you know I don't want to stop, but if we don't, I'll have to bring you upstairs and this whole month of no sex in honor of waiting for out wedding night will have been pointless."Jake said, trying to refrain from either A: ripping her clothes of here and now or B: Trying to make it up to his room without Lily catching them.

"Ok times up let's go." Lily said, exiting the room. "Down, Miley." she said, pulling on her best friend's arm.

"Lily, just a few more minutes, please?" Jake asked. "We need to say goodnight. I wont see her until she walks down the aisle."

Lily looked between them. "You have ninety seconds. Go."

She turned and faced away. Jake pried Miley's legs from around his waist, and kissed her slowly, but kept himself under control. "I love you...and I'll miss you...and tomorrow will go great...and I love you...and I can't wait until you're officially mine." Jake said, kissing her at every pause.

"I love you too, Jakey. And Please call me in the morning. I'll miss you...and I can't wait to be yours. Officially. I've been yours since I was sixteen." She said, kissing him back.

"Ten seconds." Lily stated.

The couple embraced tightly, and shared one last kiss, before Jake turned her over to Lily. "No making her change her mind, Lily." He warned.

"I wont!" Lily said.

Jake quickly kissed Miley's forehead again. "Go get a good nights sleep." He told her. "You'll need it." He added, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Lily faked gagged, and pulled Miley in to the room.

She shut the door behind her, and looked up at Jake. "Well." She said. "Jake Ryan. Never thought I'd see this day but..." she took a deep breath and looked up at him, "I'm glad it's here. You're good for her Jake. I've never seen her so happy. I'm sorry about how...indifferent I've seemed the past months. I really am glad you're marrying her. Just...don't hurt her, Jake. Because I'll be forced to rearrange your pretty boy face." She smiled.

Jake cracked a smile, and hugged her, "Ordinarily I'd be mad, but you're just protecting her. And thanks. Take good care of my girl." He said as He and Lily separated.

Lily nodded. "Always do. Goodnight Jake." She said, sliding back in to the room.

Jake lent against the hall for a moment, and took a deep breath. He and Miley were getting married.

Tomorrow.

--

The sun was beginning to set on the beach as everyone took their seats.

The white satin aisle ran down the lines of chairs (enough for five hundred people), the alter at the front was adorned with many lilac colored tulips.

The tent was set up a bit away from the wedding location for the reception.

Jake stood in a tux up front with the priest.

A piano player and small chorus were off to one side.

Security was everywhere.

So where hired photographers.

The piano began to play, and first Fiona, then Colleen, then Traci, then Gina all walked down the aisle. Jackson walked with his cousin, two of Jakes cousins walked with his sister's, and Traci's husband, and one of Jake's friends walked with Traci as Jake's groomsmen. Oliver, his best man, would be walking with Lily.

The dresses the bridesmaids wore were lilac colored. Spaghetti strapped, and tight at the bust, with a small designed strap of fabric under the bust, then it flowed out loose till it reached the floor.

Out of site, behind a set up barrier, Miley stood with Lily, and Oliver. Robbie Ray stood off to one side.

"No matter what happens," Lily stated. "Friends forever."

Miley nodded, and smiled. Lily and Miley hugged tightly, and then Oliver hugged Miley, kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful, Miley." He said.

Lily nodded. "You do. We love you, Miley."

"I love you guys too...and thank you for everything."

Miley stood back to stand with her father, as Lily and Oliver began heading down the aisle.

"You do look beautiful, baby girl. I know your mama's up in heaven, and she's more proud of you then ever." Robbie stated.

"Thank you so much daddy," Miley whispered, kissing his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

"We're ready when you are, Miley." the director said.

Miley nodded, and took the bouquet or lilac and white tulips, and took her father's arm, and entered the aisle.

Everyone was looking at them.

But Miley had eyes only for Jake.

Jake saw as she entered, and his heart burst.

She was angelic, the picture of beauty.

The ivory-white dress she wore clung to her in the right places, tight at the top, but beginning to fan out at her waist. It was a full skirt, with a train that fanned the floor behind her as she walked. The straps of the dress were made of a silvery, sparkley lacy material, and that same material made designs until her waist.

Her hair was long, brunette, and curly, the elbow-length veil held on to her head with a tiny tiara in the small part of her hair that was gathered in to half up half down.

The smile never left Miley's face as he father kissed her cheek and put her hand in Jake's, as the priest spoke, as they exchanged vows.

They said 'I do' just as the sun fell out of sight, and kissed to cheers and applause, before joining hands, and running back down the aisle.

--

Hours later, after pictures had been taken, after dinner had been eaten, after hours of dancing they took to the dance floor for their last dance of the night

One hand around her waist and the other holding her hand, he held her close to him.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love._

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_And after_

_all this time, you're still the one I love.)_

_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

"You look beautiful," Jake whispered in her ear as the danced to the song that Jake had decided fit perfectly. It was their song. "I love you so much...Miley Ryan."

Miley giggled, "I love you too, husband."

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin'_

They really did beat the odds together.

They'd had every odd stacked against their favor. But here they were, and they knew they'd be there for years to come.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

He kissed her deeply as the song began to close, before twirling her and dipping her, then kissing her deeply again as his big finish.

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

When he picked her up, she hugged him close. "I love you so much." She stated.

"I love you so much, too." Jake said back.

Minutes later, the ran through the crowd of people throwing rice, in to the building.

At the door of the room, Jake picked her up, in to his arms, and carried her over the threshold, as they went to consummate their marriage and the beginning of their life together.

* * *

**Links to the dresses can be found in my profile. Review please people, and one last time Happy birthday!**

**-Jen  
**


End file.
